Jacob Black, Vampire
by DarkDefender89
Summary: um...the title really says it all. Edward changes Jacob into a vampire. E/B J/R/L M just in case and because i'm paranoid. One-shot.


A/N: this is just a short little story that I thought needed to be written. Maybe not my best, because I'm not in the mood to be my usual self. I know it's short.

1

Edward was pissed at Jacob for still trying to win Bella even after Bella was married to Edward and changed into a vampire. Against Bella's will, Jacob tried to kiss Bella and Bella had punched Jacob, although it had hurt her to do so.

Edward attacked Jacob and the two fought and then Edward bit Jacob, thinking it would just hurt him temporarily since werewolves heal really quickly, but he was wrong.

"Come on, get up, I know you heal fastly," Edward said, annoyed.

Jacob howled in pain. He was writhing in pain and that was when Edward noticed that Jacob was changing.

Three days later, Jacob was a vampire.

Jacob tried to kill himself but he couldn't. He was disgusted that he was a filthy bloodsucking leech and he didn't want to exist anymore. But then he decided it was a tiny advantage. Maybe Bella would love him now that he was a vampire.

He was wrong; Bella was still irrevocably, unconditionally in love with Edward. Jacob ran to the Cullen house to try to win Bella back but his eyes landed on the blond he loved to hate, and that was when it happened: he finally imprinted, and of all people, it just had to be bitter _Rosalie_. Jacob wondered if he could still shift into a wolf, and he found that he could; not only could he shift into a wolf, but he could shift into any other animal.

Then he realized that his family and his pack – no, they weren't his pack anymore – must hate him now. Did they even know? It would devastate them if they found out the truth. They would feel like they had to kill him.

Not necessarily though.

"I hate you, Edward," Jacob said in a surprisingly calm, velvet voice. He sank to the ground. "Kill me. Please kill me," Jacob whispered.

He couldn't stop staring into Rosalie's beautiful golden eyes. Suddenly, he wasn't in love with Bella anymore. He was in love with Rosalie, but Rosalie was in love with Emmet, and had been, for decades. Imprinting sucked. Maybe the call wasn't that powerful anymore, since he wasn't fully werewolf.

But who was he kidding? The call of the imprint was just as powerful.

The next night Jacob came to Rosalie in the night and told her the truth.

"I feel the same way, Jacob, but you don't understand. I have to act like I hate you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to help myself. I can't stand the thought of hurting Emmet," she said.

"What about hurting me?" Jacob asked.

"I just met you, and besides, you used to be my freaking mortal enemy!" Rosalie screamed.

"I'm still a werewolf, you know," Jacob said, grinning. "It's just that I'm both now."

It was a weird sensation, too, to be both a vampire and a werewolf, all at the same time, in the same body.

And then the lust was too much, for both of them. It was a night both of them would regret, kissing with fiery passion, and then taking off each others' clothes and getting somehow lost in the passion.

It wasn't meant to be, even if Jacob imprinted on Rosalie. Love that grew over a long period of time was more powerful.

"We have to stop," Rosalie muttered, but neither of them stopped. Rosalie moaned in consent as Jacob thrusted into her, and then their bodies were one, if only temporarily.

For weeks this went on. They met in the night, secretly, but eventually Rosalie broke it off. It hurt her too much to betray Emmet.

Jacob was alone again, and perhaps it was destiny. But Leah was waiting for him, the person he was meant to be with all along, and somehow the two of them found out that there were some things that were stronger than imprinting. The two misfits, loners that had an unusual bond.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jacob?" Leah asked. "I can't bear to be hurt again. You imprinted on Rosalie. Are you gonna leave me for her someday?"

Jacob shook her head. He felt right, right here right now in Leah's warm wolfy arms. He was used to the scent since he used to be only a werewolf.

"I'm not going to leave you, Leah. I love you. Imprinting, that's just about lust. It's the animal side of us, the side you can choose to give into, but you don't have to, if you're strong enough. Not if you can find real love, love that's not based on the inevitable call of the body."

If Sam really, truly had loved Leah, he wouldn't have left her for his imprint. Jacob loved Leah first as a sister, and then it, as the world slowly faded to black (no pun intended), transformed into some sort of beautiful romance that defied everything. Vampire and werewolf, but the vampire was also part werewolf so somehow it worked.

And this was how it was meant to be, after all. This was how it was meant to be.

**To be Continued, Maybe, If you want me to…**


End file.
